


Izzy's Surprise

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Izzy is stressed out at work. Tai isn't helping, dragging him to a soccer event all weekend... but is that really Tai's plan?





	Izzy's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I am posting here that was kind of posted elsewhere. I posted it on another fanfiction site, but stopped... well, to not spoil it, it ended around "He opened it to reveal..." and then basically just said what was going to happen. Happy to share the whole thing!
> 
> PLEASE don't read if you are under 18.

Izzy sighed as he looked at his work schedule for the next couple weeks. It was going to be so busy that he couldn't stand it. He would have to get up early and work way over, and it would not be fun.

He looked at the clock. At least it was Friday night and he would have the weekend right?

Wrong. Tai was dragging him to some stupid soccer games out of town. An hour drive, spending most of Saturday at the game, and another one Sunday morning. This was not going to be the relaxing weekend he was hoping for.

“You better get out of here while you can!” A voice said behind him. “Next week is going to be horrible.”

Izzy turned around and smiled weakly at his coworker.

“I know you're right, Cody.” Izzy said, sighing. “I'm just not going to have the most relaxing weekend. Tai is dragging me to a bunch of stupid soccer games out of town...”

Cody frowned. “Well maybe you try and explain the situation and ask if one of the games you could stay in the room?”

“I could, and I'm sure he would understand, but I would feel guilty.” Izzy sighed again, thinking about the week ahead. “You ever think about life when you were younger and think it would be easier than this?”

Cody chuckled. “Tell me about it. I'm 23, fresh out of college, and I thought with my smarts I would have an easy job. But I walk into work everyday and I'm like, 'Okay, I'm 23, and what is this??'”

XxXxXxX

Izzy pulled off the exit where the hotel was. Izzy was always very patient and understanding with Tai, but, this weekend he was coming to the end of his rope. Not only was he super stressed at work and exhausted, and not only having to spend his two free days with soccer out of town, but he insisted that they drive separately. Tai had managed to get the day off, and he wanted to drive early to catch the team practice. At least Tai had packed clothes for him, so he didn't have to worry about any of that.

As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw Tai's car. He shrugged thinking the practice must have been over by now.

Before he opened his car door to get out, he sighed to himself. “Maybe Tai could at least cuddle me to sleep tonight. Maybe that would relax me enough...” And with that he got out and walked into the hotel.

When he walked into the Hotel, Tai was waiting for him on a bench. Izzy had been so frustrated and annoyed, but somehow seeing Tai's smiling face made him forget his problems, at least for the moment.

Tai walked up to him, gave him a quick kiss, and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Long day, honey?” Tai asked.

“You don't know the half of it...” Izzy said with a sigh.

“Well, I'll take you out for dinner tonight, wherever you wanna go... but first...”

“Hm?” Izzy asked, unsure where this was going.

“I know you're tired but, there's a party upstairs! Several of the team members are staying in a suite up there and they invited us!!!”

Izzy was feeling the end of his rope again, but then he knew if Bill Gates invited him to a party he would want to drag him there.

“Tai? Would you be upset if I just went to our room? I'm really tired...”

Tai hugged him again. “If you come with me, I promise we won't stay long. Then we can do whatever you want the rest of the night.”

Izzy nodded, and sighed internally. 'How does Tai always do this to me?' He thought, as he followed his boyfriend.

They got up to the top floor, and walked towards the suite.

Tai jiggled the handle of the door.

“Huh?” Tai said. “It seems to be stuck. Izzy, can you try?”

Izzy wasn't sure why he could open it, since Tai was the strong one, but he walked over anyway and turned the knob, and the door opened right away.

To Izzy's surprise, there were no soccer players. There were no other people at all. Just... a romantic suite, with roses all over.

Izzy's jaw dropped in shock. Tai smiled, and took the opportunity to surprise his boyfriend even farther, so he whispered in his ears.

“You've had a long stressful day, let me help you relax.”

And with that, the strong ex-soccer player picked up his boyfriend, carrying him in both arms, kicked the door shut, and walked him over to the couch, where he gently set him down. Once he was down again, Tai kissed him passionately. Izzy, starting to regain his composure started to kiss him back, and wrapped his arms around him.

Izzy broke the kiss. “I... I still can't believe you did all this... the room, and the flowers... just for me, to make up going to those soccer games.”

Tai chuckled. “Honey... there are no soccer games.”

“W-what?”

“The soccer games was a decoy. I know how hard you've been working, and I knew you needed a relaxing weekend, so I set this up. I felt bad for making you drive separately, but I wanted to have everything ready for you when you got here.”

Izzy felt like crying. Tai was so amazing. He was so happy that Tai did this for him, and also feeling guilty about how annoyed he felt earlier.

“I love you so much, Tai. There are no words for how much this means to me. Thank you. I have just been under so much stress this week... this weekend with you is what I needed.”

Tai kissed him again. “I know how to relieve your stress too.”

Izzy's eyes went wide, and he smiled. “You mean...?”

Tai nodded, and picked his boyfriend up again, and carried him to the bedroom door.

He opened it to reveal...

More bondage equipment than a normal person would know what to do with!

“Oh I love you Tai!” Izzy said, hugging his side. “This is just what I needed!”

Izzy looked around at all the equipment. “Tai? A lot of this stuff seems awesome, and I can't wait to try it, but, can we do something simple for tonight?”

Tai nodded. “Of course.”

Tai placed Izzy on the bed, who quickly threw off all his clothes. Once they were off, Tai got out 4 pairs of handcuffs, handcuffing both of Izzy's arms and legs, stretched out, to the four corners of the bed.

Izzy was already starting to get semi-hard just from being cuffed in place, and the fun hadn't even started yet.

Tai stripped slowly, giving Izzy a show, which gave Izzy the rest of his erection. Tai was so hot, he still had his muscles from Soccer, and Izzy loved his nipples.

Tai jumped on the bed, leaned over, and put Izzy's dick in his mouth. For anyone else, they might have thought Tai had went kinda fast, but Izzy knew what was coming.

After getting Izzy's dick wet, Tai went over to the drawer where he had several things ready. He pulled out the first, a cock ring. He slid it on, down to the base, but didn't turn it on yet.

Next, he went back to the drawer and pulled out a dildo, the kind that was supposed to look and feel like a dick.

He pulled out a bottle of lube and poured it on the dildo, and his hand. He put the dildo in Izzy's view and lubed it up, in a motion that would mimic jerking off, causing Izzy to moan in anticipation, and his dick to throb.

Once Tai was satisfied with the lube, he reached under Izzy and stuck it up his ass. Not all the way, he was never confident enough, he didn't want to cause Izzy pain, but just enough that the vibrations would get to him.

Izzy moaned from the dildo, but Tai could tell that it was in pleasure, not pain.

Tai got his fingers ready.

“Ready?” Tai asked. Izzy nodded.

“Okay then... 3, 2, 1...”

And with that, Tai flipped the dildo and the cock ring on simultaneously.

Izzy moaned as the strong vibrations from both ends was causing him unbelievable pleasure.

Tai got in bed with Izzy, and straddled himself on top of him, leaning down to kiss him. As they kissed passionately, Tai's erection touched Izzy's, and Tai directed it to move all around it, causing Izzy to moan from the touch.

After a few more seconds of teasing, Tai slowly backed up on the bed. Finally, Tai was eye level with Izzy's dick. Tai licked his lips, and slowly leaned down.

He licked around the tip of Izzy's dick, before slowly going lower, until he had it all. Then he started sucking, and bobbing his head up and down.

Izzy moaned. With all the stimuli, Tai knew it wasn't going to take him long to finish.

Tai reached his hand down and cupped Izzy's balls, squeezing them gently, and fondling them.

“Ahhh!!!” Izzy moaned. “I'm close....”

With that, Tai kept doing what he was doing, and took his free hand, and pinched one of Izzy's nipples.

“Ahhh!!” Izzy moaned as he came, with force. Tai usually swallowed all of it, but he was coming so fast and so long that he had to stop after so long, so he took his hand and kept stroking him. This caused a new wave of pleasure to surge through Izzy, causing him to come even more.

When he finally stopped coming, Tai slid off the cock ring, just to be safe, but left the dildo in and on for the moment. He then laid back down, and climbed up to Izzy, giving him a kiss.

“I love you so much, Izzy.” Tai said.

“I love you too, Tai.”

Tai smiled. “You came a lot. I guess you might not be in the mood again for the weekend?”

Izzy smirked, looking at all the other toys, whips, outfits, and ropes they had in the room. “Are you kidding?? I have LOTS more stress I need relieved! Besides, as fun as that was, it was horribly vanilla! Tomorrow the real fun starts!”

 


End file.
